


Sick Day

by Cail_Jei



Series: Tales of New Asgard [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sick Loki (Marvel), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cail_Jei/pseuds/Cail_Jei
Summary: Thor and Loki visit Alfheim as the representatives of New Asgard in order to sign a treaty. Unfortunately, when they return, the books from Alfheim's Great Library are not the only things they bring with them.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Tales of New Asgard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594102
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :)  
> This is the first time I write anything and so far it has been an enjoyable experience. That being said, english is not my mother tongue and despite my best efforts there may be some grammatical or spelling errors. If you find any please contact me so I can fix it. Anyway, the fic is set in a time after infinity war, assuming Loki has somehow been brought back to life. I hope you enjoy it!

Fingers on his throat. Tightening, stealing the breath from his lungs.

_You will never be a god._

Loki woke up with a start. His forehead was plastered with sweat. His heart was pounding in his chest, almost painfully. Months after his return to life the memories still haunted him. He forced himself to take deep, shuddering breaths and once he managed to calm his racing heart he attempted to go back to sleep.

After an hour of turning and tossing in his bed, he admitted defeat. He threw the covers off himself and sat up in the bed. In the darkness he could barely make out the shape of his brother sleeping in his own bed on the other side of the room. A very childish need caught him and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to run to his brother and burrow beside him, like Thor could protect him from all the monsters hiding in his past. He gritted his teeth and waited for the urge to pass. He was not a child anymore and it had become painfully obvious that Thor could not protect him from everything. He got up from the bed and headed towards the kitchen.

He waited for the morning to come sitting at the table and slowly sipping at the tea that he made while reading a book about magical theory. He already knew most of the details surrounding that particular subject but it seemed to captivate his interest nonetheless. Today however he had difficulty concentrating on his reading, because he felt a little off. A headache was building behind his eyes, probably the result of too many sleepless nights. The book he was reading belonged to Alfheim’s Great Library. He and Thor had visited Alfheim a few days ago, a diplomatic visit with the intention of negotiating a treaty between New Asgard and Alfheim, but left earlier than planned (but thankfully after the treaty had been concluded) due to the outbreak of a disease. The visit to Alfheim was a much needed break from the routine. He even managed to get one or two nights of sound sleep while there.

The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He glanced outside the window. The new day would dawn in a few minutes. In the mean time, the sun’s rays were painting the sky in a variety of colours, from pink and orange to light turquoise.

“Good morning.” Loki said. He turned his gaze from the window just in time to see Thor appear in the doorway. He closed the door and then leaned on it, his arms crossed over his chest and a look of undisguised worry marring his face. “Good morning.” he paused for a moment. Loki took him in. He looked worn, tired. Loki knew the crown and its responsiblities weighed heavily on his brother shoulders. “Another sleepless night, brother?”

Loki was jarred out of his trance. “Isn’t that obvious?” he asked, a little too sharp.

Thor ignored his tone and stated. “You don’t have to come today to the council. You can stay home, perhaps try and get some sleep.”

Loki sighed again. “I am fine brother.” He said firmly. Thor didn’t look convinced. “Truly! ” He insisted. _I am not some delicate flower, brother._ He did not yield. “It is not as if I am unused to sleep deprivation. Do you recall in our younger days how many days I would go without sleep, reading books and practicing my seidr?”

Thor smiled fondly. “Aye. I remember. I also remember who threatened to drug you into sleep or make those books disappear, hoping to finally convince you to get some rest.” A brief pause followed. “Alright. But if you change your mind, tell me.”

Loki nodded and the conversation ended there.

~

The council meeting dragged on and on seemingly without an end. Loki tried to concentrate on the subject matter, but his headache became progressively worse as the hours passed by. When the meeting was finally over, his head was throbbing and he felt lightheaded.

He was sitting bend over with his head on top of his folded hands, blissfully unaware of his surroundings when a voice cut through the haze.

“You looked distracted during the council meeting. Are you all right? ”

Loki startled, nearly falling from the chair, but before he could hit the ground, two strong arms caught him. He looked up and he met Thor’s gaze, concern evident in his features. The room was now empty except for the two of them.

“I’m just tired, Thor.”

“Then we should head home and get some rest.”

“All right. Let’s just go.”

He stood up, quicker than he should, judging by the way the world spinned around him. He put out his hand to the wall in order to keep his balance. He waited for a moment, and when the dizziness passed he looked up. Thor was eyeing him, obviously trying and failing to hide his concern.

“It was just a dizzy spell. Now I’m alright.”

Thor exhaled sharply. He held Loki by the elbow in a gentle yet firm, supportive grip.

“You are pale, even by your standards. When we get home you are going straight to bed. And tommorow you are staying home. I will take care of your duties. ”

“You think just because you became king you can order me around?” Loki asked in a tired voice.

“I am not asking you as your king, but as your older brother.” Thor said in a stern tone.

Now that his brother had gotten into his head that he needed rest he wouldn’t let go. Loki sighed “Fine.”

A triumphant grin spread on Thor’s face. “Now we can go home.”

~

When Loki woke up the next day, Thor was already gone. Surprisingly he had slept through the night but he still felt sleepy, tired and cold. The headache was somewhat better but his bones ached, as if he had a fever. He tested his temperature finding it warmer than it should be. _I’m sick,_ he realised. _Well, isn’t that just great! That’s exactly what Thor needs, a sickly weakling clinging to him, weighing down on him_ , a dark voice in his mind whispered.

~

Loki was in the kitchen making tea. He was boiling water in the kettle and searching through the shelfs to find the herbs he prefered. He heard the kettle whistle and took a mug, filling it almost to the brim with hot water, before adding a bag of tea. The lightheadiness had returned in full force. He probably should sit, but he had forgotten the book he was reading at the living room. So he set down the cup of tea and went to fetch the book.

As he was making his way to the living room, the world began to spin again. He tried to catch himself on the wall but his vision tunneled and his knees buckled. Then darkness consumed him.

~

Thor returned home early, partly because he finished his work sooner than expected and partly because he was anxious for Loki. He was still sleeping when Thor left, which was a good thing since his brother had become something of an insomniac the last few months. But he still looked pale and worn, and that worried Thor.

Thor came in the house from the kitchen door. It was late afternoon but strangely nobody had turned on the lights yet. The first thing he noticed when he entered was a cup of tea, with the tea-bag still in, that had gone cold. _Weird, Loki is usually very fastidious_.

He turned on the lights and stepped in the hallway that connected the kitchen with the living room. His brother was laying prone and motionless on the wooden floor of the corridor. Thor’s heartrate picked up. He run to Loki’s side and turned him over. He was warm to the touch and too pale. Thor felt fear settle in his stomach. When he cupped Loki’s face, he stirred.

Thor gently caressed his cheekbone with his thumb. “Loki, wake up!”

Loki’s eyes fluttered open. His brow furrowed in confusion. “Thor?” he whispered, voice hoarse.

“Yes, it’s me. Are you all right? What happened?”

“I don’t know. I think I was just a bit light-headed…”

“Can you walk? I am taking you to the healers-”

“-No you don’t have to” Loki interrupted. “I’m fine. ” Thor was far from convinced and it must have showed because Loki insisted. “I really am fine-”

Thor felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Loki was always prone to illness and their immune systems weren’t used to to the midgardian variety of germs. Or Alfheim’s for that matter. _I can’t lose him. Not again._ His temper flared. “Like hell you are! You are feverish, white as a sheet and you just fainted. You’ve been passed out on this corridor for Norns know how long. We are going to the healers whether you like it or not!”

Loki looked like he still wanted to argue but gave up, probably due to exhaustion.

“Can you stand up?” he asked again, lowering his voice and using a gentler tone.

“I think so.”

Thor took his hand and helped him up, slowly as to not get dizzy again. Then he pulled Loki’s hand across his shoulders and looped his hand around Loki’s waist. Together they started walking towards New Asgard’s healing rooms.

~

When they arrived, the night had already fallen. The healing rooms were nearly empty, except for one apprentice, who was unfortunate enough to have been given the night shift. When the apprentice saw them, she stood up with a look of surprise in her face. “Your Majesty-”

“My brother has taken ill. Can you help him?”

“Of c-course” she stuttered.

Loki shrugged his grip off and staggered to a nearby cot. Thor followed him, ready to catch him if he fell. They settled down, Loki laying on the cot and Thor sitting on the edge of it, holding Loki’s hand tightly. Loki was glaring him, but he refused to give in and relinquish his grip of the thin, cold appendage. He absent-mindedly tried to rub some warmth into it.

The apprentice was still standing awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other as she waited for them to sit down. Then she approached them with a serious look on her face.

She cleared her throat. “Hello, my name is Astrid.” She turned her head to Loki, her eyes focused on his face. “Your Highness, can you describe the symptoms you experience?”

“Headaches, dizziness, fatigue, fever, aches in my bones and I fainted once. It only ails me for the last two days. ”

“Mm. I see. It could be any number of illnessess, midgardian or not. Have you performed anything that required the use of your seidr during that time?”

“No, not really.”

“All right. Can you conjure a magelight?”

Loki grimaced but did as he was bid. A green orb of light flickered in and out of existance. Loki gasped, screwing shut his eyes in pain. Thor tightened his grip. “What happened?”

“His illness extends beyond the physical into his seidr. It certainly isn’t a midgardian strain. ” said Astrid. She turned to Loki. “Can you describe what you felt?”

“It was a burning sensation. Like my seidr… was hurting.” whispered Loki.

“I have an idea about what it could be.” said Astrid.

“And what is that?”

“ You recently visited Alfheim if I recall correctly.” _The outbreak_ , Thor thought. He tried to remember any other relevant details he might have heard during his time in Alfheim, but before he could come up with anything, Astrid continued. “There are several ailments of the seidr, but the recent outbreak in Alfheim is of a disease called Nyx. In the early stages it feeds of the seidr of a mage, causing aches when you use seidr and deterioration of your physical health. In the last stages it begins to feed from the life force of the sorcerer in question, leading eventually to death.” Thor must have paled because she glanced at him and then hurried to add. “Of course there are various treatments that can be used in order to prevent this. If you allow me to take a blood sample I will put that theory to the test.”

Thor turned to gauge Loki’s reaction, but Loki was busy looking through the window. “Can’t you determine that through the use of seidr?” asked Thor.

Surprisingly it was Loki and not Astrid who answered his query. “An examination with seidr risks infecting the healthy examiner.” he paused. “I fully expect to be put in quarantine if your hypothesis turns out to be correct.” he said turning to meet Astrid’s gaze.

“Yes, my Prince. But as I said there’s a vast array of treatments available. Not all of them work for everyone but even if one fails we can always try another one.”

Loki nodded and returned his gaze to the window.

It took a little more than an hour for the results to come out. Thor passed most of the time pacing nervously. Loki continued to stare outside the window, showing no emotions. Thor was stealing glances at him whenever possible, hoping to manage deciphering his emotional state. As expected that did not get him very far. Loki as always did a nearly perfect job in concealing his emotions. Only his eyes showed something, but whatever it was, he could not understand it. So he got lost in his thoughts. In hindsight, it was clear that when he was taking Loki to the healers he was probably overreacting a bit and Loki was indulging him. But now that he turned out to be right, his stomach was churning with fear. His worst nightmares were coming to life and his brother was in danger again. At least there was something to do, a way to nurse him back to health, but even that did not help keep the fear at bay.

Astrid’s voice interrupted the dark spiral of his thoughts. “The results came out as expected. The illness you came down with is Nyx.” she paused, looking at them carefully, waiting for their reaction.

Loki cleared his throat. “ What are the available treatments?”

“Well, you will be administered a potion twice a day. The composition of the potion will change if we do not get positive results within a week. I have prepared the first potion that we will try.” She held out a dark green vial and a piece of paper. “I have written the instructions for the use of the potion in the note. Take it. You can go home, but avoid coming into contact with anyone else as to not infect them. If your symptoms worsen come here immediately.”

~

They return home well after their usual bedtime. Loki looked tired, more so than usually, and leaned heavily on Thor on their way home. Thor would have offered to carry him if he didn’t already know that such an offer would not be well – received.

As they entered into the house Loki swayed dangerously. Thor grabbed him before he could fall. He held him upright and patted lightly his cheek. “Loki?”

“Thor! Stop patting my cheek, I am well. Just a bit dizzy.” Came the slightly slurred answer.

Thor exhaled, feeling relieved. At least he did not pass out again. Then he proceeded to gather Loki up and despite his murmured protests, carry him to bed.

Thor laid Loki on the bed and removed his boots. He left him there on his bed and went to the kitchen, feeling a weird sort of nervous energy despite the late hour. He read the dosage in which the potion should be received from the paper. He proceeded to administer the two spoonsful of potion to Loki as instructed. Then he tucked him in the bed and leaned in to kiss his forehead. Throughout the process Loki was unusually silent and pliant, a testament to how unwell he must be feeling. His forehead was burning with fever, but hopefully the potion would remedy that.

Thor was exhausted as well. Before he even had time to plop down on his bed, Loki’s breathing had evened out indicating that he had already fallen asleep. Thor hoped he would hear him should he wake up in the middle of the night and needs something. He closed his eyes to find out all his energy gone and tired as he was, he fell asleep.

~

Thor woke up. His mind was still addled from sleep and in his confusion he didn’t know why he woke up, and so his warrior’s instincts kicked in. He stayed completely still, listening for any potential threat when a series of wet coughs were heard. “Loki, are you well? ” he inquired, keeping his voice low, in case his brother was still asleep.

“As well as expected.” answered Loki, his voice hoarse from coughing.

 _So not well at all then_. _The medicine will take a few days to begin having an effect. If it has any effect at all,_ whispered a dark voice in his head. _No, it will work. And If not the first, then the second. It has to. I can’t lose him, not again._

Thor got up and pulled open the window’s curtains. Light from the pale morning sun flooded the room. As Loki’s coughing fit continued, Thor sat beside him and started rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades.

After it passed, he asked “What can I do to help?”

“Could you bring me some water?” asked Loki in a raspy voice.

“Of course.” He squeezed Loki’s shoulder affectionately. “I will return shortly.”

He went to the kitchen and when he returned with a glass of water Loki was already dozing off. He gently shook his shoulder. “Loki, I brought you water” he said as softly as he could, and gave the glass of water to Loki. After he drank the water he set the glass on the nightstand.

“Are you going to get some more rest?” Thor asked.

“I think so.” answered Loki, his eyelids drooping. “I’m so cold.” He complained.

Thor fluffed up his pillow and wrapped him tightly in his blankets and after he made sure Loki was as comfortable as possible, he left him alone to sleep.

He made a call to inform Brunnhilde that they needed to minimize contact with other people until they made sure they were no longer contagious and therefore they wouldn’t be able to fulfill their duties for a few days. Then he went to the kitchen and he prepared breakfast for the himself, since Loki was probably still asleep. He decided to spent his time working, which in this case mostly included reading the stack of papers that compose the treaty with Alfheim. He was so focused on his work that he didn’t realise how much time had passed until the sky began to darken. Loki had still not appeared.

Thor prepared a tray with food and climbed the staircase leading to their shared room. He opened the door quietly and peeking through he confirmed that Loki was indeed still sleeping like the dead. He entered the room, laid the tray on the nightstand and sat by the bed. Loki looked peaceful in his sleep if somewhat wan. He lightly shook his shoulder until he stirred.

“Thor?” he asked sleepily.

“I’m sorry to wake you but you’ve slept through nearly the entire day.” Thor passed over the tray. “Here, I brought you something to eat.”

“I’m not particularly hungry.” said Loki a little petulantly.

“You have to eat something. You need sustenance in order to recover. What was the last time you ate anything?”

“Yesterday.”

“Right. So you need to eat something today.”

Loki sighed. “I know.”

Thor helped him sit up and Loki took the tray to his lap. Afterwards he spent half an hour picking at his food. During that time Thor made several attempts at starting a conversation, but judging by his monosyllabic replies Loki was either too tired or not interested in holding a conversation.

“I had my fill.” Loki said after a while. Thor eyed the still half-full plate, and although he wanted to protest and push him to eat a little more, he decided not to press him and let Loki go back to sleep.

The next few days passed in similar way, with Loki mostly asleep and Thor mostly taking care of him. It seemed like the potion had a sedating effect on Loki, leaving him pliable and heavily relaxed. This new-found passivity, even though it was most certainly the result of the drugs, made Thor uneasy. He was so used of Loki’s sharp wit and willful nature that seeing him so diminished made his heart ache.

~

The days passed and Loki was not getting any better. He wasn’t getting any worse either, but nonetheless Thor began to feel discouraged. Shouldn’t there be some positive change by now? On the other hand, Loki seemed content just laying in bed, covered in his blankets, doing nothing all day.

The silence in their room was often interrupted by hacking coughs. So it was not a surprise when one night Thor woke up to the sounds of a coughing fit. It was not the first time to happen after all. “Thor… something is wrong.” Said Loki between coughs. “What is it?” asked Thor but the only answer he got was more coughs and wheezing breaths. Thor flipped the light switch on and stumbled to Loki’s bed. Tired as he was it took him a few seconds to realise what was wrong. Crimson blood stained the sheets where Loki was coughing. Blood his brother had coughed up on his hands and the sheets.

Thor panicked. He scooped Loki up and decided then and there to take him to the healing rooms.

~

The road to the infimary was long, since they lived at the edge of New Asgard. The darkness spread around them in spite of the streetlights, making it hard to distinguish the cobblestone path ahead of them. The chill was piercing, reddening their noses and numbing their fingers. Loki was radiating heat, Thor could feel it through the fabric of their clothes and he was trembling ceaselessly. His head was resting on Thor’s shoulder as he continued to cough weakly, occasionally spitting up blood. Thor was well and truly afraid for Loki’s life.

When they finally entered the healing rooms an apprentice was sitting quietly on a chair, sipping at some sort of beverage. At the sound of Thor opening the door the apprentice looked up from her drink and the instance she saw them her eyes widened. “My brother requires your assistance, immediately!” Thor nearly thundered.

In her haste to get up the apprentice spilled some of the beverage to the floor. She hurriedly set the mug on a table and came over to the cot where Thor had laid Loki on. “What are the symptoms?” she inquired in a high-pitched voice that indicated panic, as if she were not able to see all the blood that stained Loki’s clothes, hands and chin.

“He is coughing up blood.” Thor said trying to reign in his temper. Deep down he knew he wasn’t mad, he was only scared, but this wasn’t the time for introspection so he pushed that thought away. It was best to offer every available information. “He was infected by Nyx.”

The apprentice’s face paled. “I shall call a healer! They will know what to do.” She hastily left the room.

With nothing left to do but wait, Thor turned to Loki. Loki was laying back on the pillow, looking at him with glassy eyes. Sweat was beading on his forehead. Thor laid a trembling hand on his brother’s neck. “It will be all right.”

“I know. I know. So stop worrying about it. ” He held weakly Thor’s shaking hand stilling it. “I will be fine.” he said in as a reasuring tone as was possible in his raspy voice. Even so he sounded less than convinced of his own words.

Thor kissed his forehead firmly, to avoid showing the impact these words had on him and decided to make himself as useful as he could by wetting a cloth and using it to clean the blood and sweat of his brother’s face and hands. When he finished, having done the best he could, he took Loki’s cold, thin hand in his and waited, as patiently as he could, for the healers to arrive.

Thankfully, it took less than five minutes for the apprentice to return with a healer in tow. When they explained the situation to the healer, her eyebrows creased in concern.

She promptly administered medication to alleviate the worse of the symtoms. Soon after the medication took hold, Loki fell asleep. The healer, that up to this point had been hovering impatiently, approached Thor. “I need to talk to you.”

“Of course! What is it?” Thor asked carefully.

“I will change the composition of the perscribed potion. I hope he will react positively to that. Otherwise, I don’t know how much longer he will last. His illness has progressed more than we expected. But-”

Thor’s heart clenched in his chest. “What?” he whispered, interrupting her words. He had vaguely considered the possibility but he had not believed it. Not truly.

“But this potion has a very high probability of success. So you needn’t concern yourself with the worst possible outcome yet.” She continued over him.

Thor didn’t relaxed. “When we will know if this potion has worked?”

“In four to five days time we will know for certain whether the potion has achieved the desirable result.” she said and turned to leave. But she stopped just before she passed through doorway to add. “It goes without saying that Loki is to remain in the healing rooms and will be monitored carefully until he shows signs of recovery.” Thor nodded. He hadn’t expected anything else.

Thor remained by his brother’s side during the night, refusing to return to their house. He couldn’t return to their home, it didn’t feel right to leave Loki alone when he was still in danger.

He had nearly dozed off, sitting on his chair with his neck bend in an awkward angle, when he felt Loki’s cold hand squeezing his. He jerked awake, opening his eyes just in time to see Loki’s eyes fluttering open.

“Loki! You are awake. How are you feeling?” he said soothingly.

Loki turned his head, his eyes meeting Thor’s, before slowly sliding shut again. “I feel better, surprisingly. I’m still tired though. ” _At least that means that the medication is combating the symtoms somewhat._

“It is to be expected after such a long illness. Is there anything I can get you? Are you thirsty or perhaps hungry?”

“I would like some water.”

Thor almost bounced to his feet and went to bring the water. He returned soon after, helping Loki sit up – he still needed help for that – and giving him the water. He gulped the water down eagerly and set the glass on the nightstand. “Thank you.”

Thor smiles warmly at him. “You’re welcome.” Thor rested his hand on Loki’s knee. “Now that you are feeling a little better, you will feel bored if you stay on the bed doing nothing all day. I’ve had Korg bring some books from our home. I could read to you if you are too tired to concentrate.”

Loki smiled crookedly. “Thor as much as I appreciate the offer, I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.” The crooked smile faded and was replaced by a blank mask. “There are more pressing issues at hand. You still haven’t told me what was wrong with me last night.”

Thor’s face fell. He considered carefully what to say. Loki had a right to the truth. He just didn’t know how to put it. His grip on Loki’s knee tightened. “You’re very ill.” He fought to keep his voice even and calm. “The illness has progressed more than we expected.” he said, echoing the words he was given by the healer, voice dull.

Loki appeared – at least outwardly – calm and collected. “ You needn’t worry, brother. I will be all right. After all we’ve been through, I won’t die by a simple mage sickness.”

Thor nodded, though he privately wondered whether Loki said that with the sole intent of comforting him or to comfort himself as well. He could not say he didn’t understand the urge. After everything that had happened to them, didn’t they deserve a break?

His musings were interrupted by a cough. He snapped his eyes on his brother to find him laying on his side. Although he was coughing there wasn’t any blood (thank the Norns). His eyes were closed. Thor rubbed his back until the coughing stopped and he slipped into unconciousness again, after being awake for only half an hour.

During the next days, Loki’s condition remained steady. The lack of progress frustrated Thor. Of course there were other potions that could work but if the illness was indeed in its last stages perhaps there wouldn’t be enough time to figure out which medicine would work. But he had to remain strong for Loki. So in their limited time together (since he spend most of the day sleeping) he tried to be as optimistic as was possible. Thor was lucky that he was still in quarantine or else he would need to attend council meetings and such. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if something happened to Loki while he wasn’t there.

At the fourth day of their stay in the healing halls, Loki’s health began to slowly improve. The coughing fits subsided, the dizziness abated, the fever broke and he began to regain his strength. The periods of conciousness increased in duration and he even asked Thor to bring him a book to read. Thor was beside himself with joy. Soon he was standing on his own and walking around the room.

At the ninth day, Loki was allowed to return home. Even though Loki could walk on his own, the way back home proved to be a challenge. By the time they arrived home Loki was stumbling.

“I am exhausted!” he complained.

Thor smiled at him fondly. “ Let me help you to the couch.”

Loki stubbornly refused any kind of help but thankfully managed on his own to settle down on the couch with a blanket on top of him. Thor sat down next to him. Loki leaned on him, letting his head drop on Thor’s shoulder.

“It’s cold.” said Thor staring wistfully at the empty fireplace.

Loki gasped dramatically. “The Mighty Thor admits to weakness? Impossible!” he teased, but with a flick of his wrist a green flame appeared on the fireplace.

“Thank you, brother.” whispered Thor solemnly.

“Whatever.” answered Loki and closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

Soon after his breath evened out as he sank to a deep, restful sleep. Thor wrapped an arm around his back holding him close. For the first time since Loki got sick, he felt peace, knowing that the worst were behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a kudos or a comment!  
> I was thinking of writing a prequel of sorts, with Thor journeying to Hel in order to retrieve Loki. If anyone is interested in beta reading it, contact me!


End file.
